thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Support Your Local Marshal
Support Your Local Marshal is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *The Red Plains Rider - Annie Savage *Felton - Craig Cackowski *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Cactoid Jim - Nathan Fillion *Chicky Sullivan - Brendan Hines Detailed Summary Sparks and Croach return from their tour through Sparks' soul. Felton has decided to stay in Sparks' soul and hang out for awhile, despite Sparks' objections. Croach is still unsure that Sparks will assassinate Cactoid Jim because of the cataclysmic future and not because of his feelings for The Red Plains Rider. Sparks admits it's some of both. Sparks then says it's all for the future, so that Croach will stop asking, and eventually V'stalu agrees to let Sparks assassinate Jim. They return to Earth, at the end of Jim's final speech, just behind the curtain. The Red Plains Rider enters, and is so shocked and happy to see Croach, she hugs him, twice and tells him to never die again. Sparks describes what's happened to Croach, so she asks if the universe has anything to say to her. Croach calls her beautiful and says she is where she should be. Red says she's here on a mission of love, to reunite her marriage with Jim, as she still loves him. She asks what Sparks and Croach doing there, and Sparks tries to explain, but she draws on them. Croach touches her face, showing her the future, and she agrees to let Sparks kill Jim. Jim and Chicky arrive, and Chicky is sure Jim is going to win the election for President of Earth with a complete landslide. Jim is happy to see Red, Sparks and Croach. Croach touches Jim and Chicky's faces, and they see the future too. Jim agrees to allow Red to kill him, but she can't because she loves him, and Jim admits to still loving her, too. He then agrees to allow Sparks to kill him, and admits that he thinks of Sparks as his best friend, throwing Sparks for a loop. Just before Sparks shoots Jim, Chicky wonders why Jim can't just step down. Croach says that Jim is too popular and would still win with write-in ballots. Sparks then suggests that Jim convince the people to vote for someone else, and Jim suggests Chicky. The plan works, and Croach declares that the universe is safe. Notes *This is one of only two episodes where Busy Philipps was unavailable to play The Red Plains Rider, so Annie Savage fills in. The other is the first episode the Red Plains Rider appears in, Blast from the Past. Continuity * This is the 112th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is #111 Behind the Scenes at TAH with Annie Savage and Busy Philipps. * The next episode is #113 Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Good Jim, which is also the next episode in Sparks Nevada universe canon. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #107 Croach Returns. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on November 3, 2012, and released April 8th, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:November 2012 segments